Natalie Ross
by Meetmsrandompickles
Summary: Basically, I drop an OC into the post-canon story line, make her best friends with a Potter-Weasley family member, and write a story. Basic, cliche, but overdone because it's a good way to get a story. Flanes Accpeted. Enjoy! Like Tara Grayson for PJO.


**Hey, it's Random here again! I wrote this for a school assignment that was supposed to be around a page and a half long, and we were supposed to finish in class. That was... um, let me think... in January? Yeah, two months or so ago. Still working on it and it's so far about twenty handwritten colege-ruled pages. Front and back one page. I call myself obsessed. Am I, truly? You could definately say that. So yes. This is the first chapter of it I hope you like it. And if not, that's okay. :) **

**Disclaimer: Don't own. Nope, don't. Now don't make me say it again.**

I awoke from my deep sleep into a brand new day.

I walked into the kitchen, the only one awake, and grabbed a pop-tart. My ducky slippers quacking on the pavement, I went and retrieved the mail. Bills, bills, advertisement, letter from grandma… wait. What was the letter at the back of the stack?

The yellowish parchment was addressed to me in emerald green ink.

Natalie Ross

2852 Stonewall Dr.

The bedroom at the end of the hall

USA

I walked back into the kitchen and sat down at the table, opening the odd letter.

Inside it read:

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Headmistress: Minerva McGonagall

Dear Miss Ross,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry through the _International Studies Act_ singed by the Minister of Magic (Minister Kingsley Shakebolt) and the members of the Wizengamot on June 5, 2003. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term starts September 1. We await your owl no later than July 31. A qualified auror will pick you up August 31 to get all of your supplies and to see you off.

Yours Sincerely,

Professor Filius Flitwick

Deputy Headmaster

I sat, frozen in shock. A million questions streamed through my head. I'm a wizard? How come I didn't know that before? What's an auror? How do I send an owl?

My brother walked into the kitchen reading a _Harry Potter_ book. I looked at the cover. There was a boy with crazy black hair, broken glasses, and a lightning scar on his forehead flying on a broomstick. That's magic, isn't it? I ran up to my brother, letter in hand. He looked up from his book and stared wide eyed at my letter. He snatched it out of my hands.

"Oh. My. Gosh," he said mystified, "This is- this is- awesome! My sister's a wizard- sorry, witch?"

"Apparently yes, now do you mind explaining to me what it means? I only got two things out of it. One, I have magical powers, and two, I got accepted to go to some special magical school," I said.

So, from this one comment, my brother launched into a three hour explanation in the History of Magic, Harry Potter, the wizarding world, the Ministry of Magic, and Hogwarts itself. I felt as if I had just read the series of now-proven-non-fiction-fiction books. My mind started to explode as I tried to process all of it. I escaped to my room just as he started to explain 'quidditch'.

I closed my door and got my letter back out of the envelope it had been put back in earlier. Sitting down at my desk, I took out a piece of notebook paper from my drawer. On it, I wrote:

_Yes, please. I would love to come to Hogwarts. And would it be an imposition for the auror to pick me up a day earlier so that I could see England? If so, it's fine, but if they don't mind, that would be tremendous. - Natalie Ross_

I stuffed the note in my pocket and went outside. I walked all around the neighborhood, contemplating all that had happened today. To some, it might seem insignificant. A letter, a three hour explanation from Kaleb, the book worm brother, finding out you're a wizard. Just a usual July day, huh?

Most likely not.

_Hoo. Hoo. _I heard an owl in the distance. It came flying right onto my arm. I handed my letter timidly to it.

"Um, could you bring this to Hogwarts, please? Do you do that?" I asked. The owl nodded, took the note, and flew off.

The rest of the day was very uneventful, though I did tell my parents about Hogwarts (they, thankfully, allowed me to go), but nothing weighed in comparison to getting my letter.

I woke up the next morning with a tawny owl on my chest. At first I was frightened, but then noticed the letter in its talons.

Miss Ross,

I have spoken to your auror, Mr. Potter (Order of Merlin, First-Class, Top auror, "The Chosen One"). He, for some odd reason, requests that you come sooner than two days. He will be at Jackson Park, this coming Saturday at 1 pm. Please do not be late. -Minerva McGonagall

I hopped out of bed and started packing. It was Friday. I would be leaving for Hogwarts in a little over twenty-four hours.

I spent the day packing a duffel bag with enough clothes to get me through the summer. This feat took all day. Over dinner, I told my parents what would happen tomorrow. After dinner, I went straight to bed, wanting Saturday to come soon.

I woke up earlier than usual the next day. I got dressed in jeans and a t-shirt. I walked out of my room, grabbed my usual breakfast, jammed my shoes onto my feet, and went back to my room.

For about two hours, until my brother woke up, I made sure I had everything. I checked and rechecked my mental list.

Once my brother had gotten up, he went over all the things I could handle. By then, amazingly, it was lunch time. After a wonderful lunch of PB&J sandwiches and 7up, I ran off to Jackson Park. It was just fifteen minutes away.

I was fifteen minutes early. I put my bag down and went to play on the play equipment.

There was a sudden, _pop_! A man with round-lens glasses and scraggily black hair. I must be Mr. Potter.

Mr. Potter came over.

"You must be Natalie, I presume?" Mr. Potter said, "I'm Mr. Potter, but you may call me Harry." I shook his out-put hand.

Harry slung my bag over his shoulder and held out his hand for me to take.

"We are now going to apparate. For a few seconds, it will be very uncomfortable, like being squeezed through a tight plastic tube, but the sensation will subside once we reach our destination. Please take my hand so that we can use side along apparation, seeing as you can't apparate yet." Harry said all of this very quickly. I just nodded and took his hand.

We did a few flips and then everything went black. We were squeezed into an invisible tube so tight I couldn't breathe. Thankfully, the sensation only lasted ten seconds at most, just as Harry had said.

We landed in front of an old house with lots of kids and adults running about, probably playing a game of chase.

"This," Harry said, "is my home and family. I took my bag and walked toward the cottage. A girl who looked around my age came to see who I was.

"Hello. I'm Victoire. Who are you?" The girl, apparently named Victoire, said, flipping her luxsourious golden blond hair back and extending her hand out to me. I shook it.

"I'm Natalie. Do you go to Hogwarts? I'm going this term," I replied.

"This is my first year! I'm so excited! I already have a friend, that is, if you'll be my friend of course."

"Why wouldn't I be? I know someone at Hogwarts now!"

"Come meet the rest of my family, then!" Victoire dragged me off to the rest of the family. "This is my mum and dad over there," she pointed to a woman who looked much like an older version of Victoire and a man with fiery red hair pulled back in a ponytail. "And these are my cousins: Rose, six; Hugo, five; Lily, five; Albus, six; James, seven; Molly, five; Lucy, four; Fred, ten; and Roxanne, eight." she said, pointing.

"And these are my aunts and uncles: Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry, Lily, James, and Albus' parents; Aunt Hermonie and Uncle Ron, Rose and Hugo's parents; Uncle George and Aunt Alexandria, Fred and Roxanne's parents; Uncle Percy and Aunt Audrey, Lucy and Molly's parents; and Uncle Charlie." She pointed to a group of adults laughing over something apparently really funny. Probably the younger kids trying to keep up with the older ones.

By now the sun was setting, and the clouds were all different shades of pink, orange, and purple. Victoire went on.

"Those two older ones over there," she pointed to two kids, a girl with strawberry blond hair with bright spunky streaks of red and venetian blue eyes, one a slightly younger looking boy with pale blond hair and grey-blue eyes, "are my younger brother and sister: Louis, nine; and Dominique, ten."

"You have a big-" I started.

"And this is my Gran and Gramps on my dad's side…" she pointed over to an ancient looking couple with graying red hair."And this is my grand-mere and grand-pere on my mom's side." she pointed to another ancient looking couple with graying blonde hair.

Everyone now noticed me as the newcomer. I was drenched in questions, handshakes, and even hugs (mostly from Victoire's Gran). After introducing myself to the giant family, Harry came over and showed me to the bedroom he said that I would stay in until I went to Hogwarts.

The room was small, but plenty big for one person to stay in. The walls were painted a light yellow, and had floral trim around the top of the room. There was a modest sized closet, though, it's not like I would need a big one. Purple sheets and a hand-knitted green blanket set the bed apart from the rest of the mellow, but very gleeful, room. The bathroom was down the hall, Harry said.

I sat down my duffel on the bed and went back outside to talk to Victoire. I hopped down the wooden stairs two at a time and entered the now person and food filled kitchen that looked as if someone had stretched it like a rubber band.

Victoire ran up to me, grabbed my hand and made me sit down at the long wooden table (that had also been stretched) beside her. Mrs. Potter (who insisted I call her Ginny) came into the room carrying the largest platters of food I had ever seen. There were piles upon piles of mashed potatoes, Sheppard's pie, and vegetables. She sat the platters out on the table. Within five minutes, the food had all been moved onto plates and was being devoured by eager people. Since I had just eaten lunch, I took just a few vegetables and a small Sheppard's pie, to be polite, and picked at it. Stupid time zones.

It was now dusk, and there were a few fireflies outside. Following Victoire, jar in hand, we went outside into the night. We didn't need a flashlight, the stars and fireflies were so bright.

For the next hour or so, we ran around the yard snatching in the air for the shining bugs in the sky. Teddy came out of the house, ran over to a small shed, and brought out a broomstick. He came over to us.

"The best thing about being your house's quidditch team's seeker," Teddy mounted his broom and kicked off the ground. "Is being able to catch fireflies on your broomstick." He snatched a few out of the air and put them in a jar.

As we were watching the teenager scoop fireflies out of the sky, Victoire leaned over and whispered in my ear. "He's cute, isn't he? Especially when he's flying." Victoire giggled at the end of her statement. I smiled and nodded.

**So what did y'all think? You like? Tell me what you think in a review! Or just say something, even say "Hi!". Yes, please review.**

**And what did you think about the last little tidbit? Good? Bad? Cliche? Tell me! did you go "AWWWWWWWWWWWWW"? I know I did, and I wrote it. :)**

**~Random**


End file.
